


The marks my lover leaves

by jujubiest



Series: SPN/Constantine Crossover Ficlets [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Cas POV, Castantine, Crossover, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Unacknowledged Destiel, Unhealthy Relationships, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn’t love him but he wants him, and Dean doesn’t want to love him but does. And Cas? He just wants something to anchor himself to for a few stolen hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The marks my lover leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this all on the Cas vs. Constantine fandom wank thing happening on various social media right now. Everyone keeps arguing over who ripped whose outfit off (which as Misha pointed out, is a moot point entirely). Meanwhile, I just want to see them ripping each other's clothes off in a more literal sense.

John likes it rough, and Castiel finds himself surprisingly okay with that. After so many years of long looks and quick, there-and-gone moments that refuse to become more, he relishes the feel of hands that grip too hard, blunt fingernails digging in. Lips that press bruises into the skin of his neck and chest and shoulders. Someone who isn't afraid to admit that they want him, even if only through harsh demands of harder, more, faster, _harder._

It’s a sharp, jagged sort of relief.

John doesn’t love him but he wants him, and Dean doesn’t want to love him but does. And Cas? He just wants something to anchor himself to for a few stolen hours.

John won’t let Cas look into his eyes. He went into a frenzy the one time Cas tried, screaming at him, lashing out with hands and teeth. It was frightening, all the more because Cas…enjoyed it. He loved the way John got loud near the end, letting a near-constant stream of profanity flow, heedless of who might be overhearing. Or, Cas suspected, knowing full well who might be listening in, and relishing it.

And that, if anything, is the true measure of how far Castiel has fallen: not just that he can find it in himself to share John’s petty, vindictive glee at airing their exploits, but that he doesn't even have to go looking. It’s all there at the surface, a kind of vicious joy when he sees the way Dean’s wide eyes slide from his to take in the marks of John’s lips and teeth on his neck.

He hates it, and he needs it, and he knows when it’s all said and done he’ll regret it. But when John shows up at his bedroom door, he never hesitates. It’s easier to push his worries to the back of his mind, and let John in. Easier…and a hell of a lot more fun.


End file.
